Family Deprived
by black panther1
Summary: Harry's summer sint good. He is kicked out of Hogwarts. Has to go to a muggle school. Being away from magic for a long time has some side affects. Sirius isnt the perfect father, hes a more reminder of vernon Dursley.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is another story of mine, and I really do hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever. J.k. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter one  
  
He was sorry. He was so sorry. He tried telling that to his uncle over and over again, but it just never worked no matter how hard he begged. His Uncle would just come in, beat the hell out of him then leave.  
  
It started almost two weeks ago, that is from the day he arrived at private drive. Uncle Vernon had lost his job over the winter, and he couldn't find anyone to blame except himself, but off course he wouldn't take that so he took it out on his nephew.  
  
That was it. Vernon would go out, get drunk, kick and punch his nephew, then untie his belt and whip the boy until his back is numb. So that was Harry's everyday family time.  
  
Right now he was on the floor in the corner with his knees up to his chest. He was rocking back and forth trying as best as he could not to think about the pain that was on his back and chest and head and legs and. everywhere. The rocking was making it worse, but he just couldn't stop. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop, shouldn't stop.  
  
Harry was trying to swallow, but all that slid down his throat was blood from the inside of his cheek where he had bit in order not to cry out in pain as his uncle hit him.  
  
He was shaking all over, with sweat rolling down the side of his dirty face. He was cold on the outside as well as on the inside.  
  
Breathing was a labor to him. Every breath caused excessive pain to run though his lungs. Maybe that's a sign that he should just stop breathing, and drop dead. That would feel much better.  
  
He thought that someone would have thought that he was in trouble by now. He hadn't sent any reply to the letters. Not that he could anyway since his uncle had boarded up the windows so that no ray of light would go in the room. It sure worked.  
  
At least he didn't have to do anymore chores. Not that it was for his best interest; it was just that his uncle was worried if someone saw his nephew in the state he was in.  
  
Harry wished that he had his eyeglasses with him, but Dudley had smashed them by 'accidentally' stepping on them.  
  
Suddenly he heard hushed voices down stairs. That must be his uncle coming back, thought Harry, but another voice in his head told him that his uncle had just left a few minutes ago. He was so confused. Harry placed his burning forehead on his knees and his hands on the back of his neck then continued to rock faster in his place. Blood was trickling down his spine. He was causing further injury to his wounds by moving so much, but he didn't care.  
  
Light footsteps were heard on the staircase and they were coming toward his room. They were coming to get him. Who 'they were he did not know. All he knew is that he was scared and so confused.  
  
"Alohamora" a quiet voice said outside his door. With a soft click the door swung open sending light into the dark room, but not reaching its corners.  
  
"Harry?" asked the voice in a whisper. Harry watched as a shadow from the door looked around the small room.  
  
"Harry are you in here?" said the voice a little louder. Harry realized that the voice belonged to Sirius. He fidgeted in his position and made a little voice, which drew Sirius' attention.  
  
Sirius frowned and walked toward the dark corner. He spotted Harry's form.  
  
"Harry!?" Sirius gasped rushing toward his godson, But his harsh voice only made Harry more frightened, for he started shaking worse than he did before.  
  
"Sirius, did you find him?" asked a voice from down the hall. That was Professor Lupin's voice Harry's mind registered.  
  
"Yeah. yeah he's over. over here," said Sirius as he slowly lowered himself to the ground to get to Harrys level, and crawled to him.  
  
"Hi," Sirius said in a whisper not to surprise Harry. But Harry didn't lift his head, though it was obvious he was sick. The shaking was enough evidence, but also now that Sirius was so close to him he could feel slight warmth radiating from him. "Sirius, what are you doing?" asked Remus from the door with slight impatience.  
  
"I can't get him to look up." Said Sirius still looking at his godson, and trying to get as near as possible to him.  
  
Remus came to check out what all the fuss was about, once he had glanced at the situation his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.  
  
"Come on Harry just look at me. just look. I'm not going to hurt you," Sirius said in a-would be soothing voice if there wasn't a little tremor in it.  
  
"Sirius we don't have much time. The wards will be back in place within a few minutes," Remus said checking his muggle watch on his wrist.  
  
Sirius sighed and said, "I'm sorry Harry. Stupefy!" With that the boys slumped sideways on the ground, but still Sirius and Remus couldn't see Harrys bruised and bloodied face.  
  
It was silent for a few moments then Sirius slowly edged toward the body took of his cloak and placed it on the boy and lifted him up.  
  
"He's so light," Sirius remarked surprised. He felt his hands get wet, but he guessed that it was sweat from the fevered boy.  
  
Remus went first, and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Accio All possessions (A/N: I'm not sure that could work)" Suddenly the trunk came out of the cupboard but not before it crashed through the door.  
  
"I thought he said he kept some stuff under his bed in his room," said Sirius looking upstairs as if expecting a wand to come whizzing down the stair.  
  
"He mustn't have had the time," said Remus as he shrunk the trunk to the size of a matchbox.  
  
"What about the Dursleys?" Asked Sirius shifting the load in his arms a bit. His palms were strangely sticky.  
  
"I put a sleeping charm on them, they'll be awake in the morning," said Remus as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"We better be off then," Said Sirius. Even though Remus had put a sleeping charm on them, the house just had a sense of . misery and sadness. It was rather unnerving.  
  
Sirius and Remus walked outside to the dew wet grass on the garden then took their wands out.  
  
"Alright apparate on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" said Remus, with that the figures disappeared from the garden outside the house, and to Black Manor's garden.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well here is chapter one. I hope that you enjoyed it. Oh and Chapter 16 of the story "I don't Understand" will be updated next Sunday. I am very sorry for that delay. Anyway please review if you like it so far. 


	2. home sweet home

Authors notes: Well I guess I owe everyone who reviewed an apology. I'm very sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I have my reasons. Anyway this is for all who reviewed, and if anyone of you wants me to send an email notification of an update please feel free to ask. I mean after all I am here to entertain..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Sirius arrived in front of the huge warm-looking villa with Harry's still form in his arms.  
  
He took a deep breath and waited for Remus to open the front door. No matter how many times he looked around the place he never seemed to get enough. The place was just fascinating.  
  
The house was located on top of a hill. Trees covered it from all sides. The nearest house was miles away from here, but that's just the way Remus and Sirius liked it, and hopefully so will Harry.  
  
Sirius could still feel his hands very sticky, and slightly wet. He must have touched something while he was at the Dursleys. That was a disgusting idea.  
  
His mind wandered back to the room Harry was in. It seemed so cold, and had the kind of chill that went straight to the heart making the person feel as if he was suffocating. The boy looked so ill, shaking mad. Come to think of it Harry was very warm in his arms, the warmth seemed to be radiating from him. Sirius should have taken a better look at the boy, but he didn't have the time and rules were rules.  
  
They told Dumbledore a day ago about the situation. Neither them nor Ron or Hermione had received any mail from Harry, ever since he left the train. They affirmed their case by telling the man that they sent the letters, but the envelopes came back untouched. That was when Dumbledore decided to let them get Harry. Of course they were given a limited time, but they got the job done.  
  
Finally after the hundredth key perhaps, the large wooden door swung open, revealing the entrance to the hallway. To the left side was a kitchen, to the right the living room stood there, cozy and warm. The place was always cold even in the summer. The walls were lined with moving posters, and many strange things were scattered every where in sight.  
  
Another door down the hall leads to the house library. There were many other rooms on the first floor for the house was simply huge. Though the second floor only held bedrooms and bathrooms. There were four bedrooms; two for Sirius and Remus and one of the others for Harry with bathrooms attached to each room.  
  
" Should I put him in his room?" asked Sirius shifting the load awkwardly in his arms.  
  
" No, it's too cold up there. Better take him to the living room, it's warmer," said Remus heading to brightly fire lit room. It was now 2:00 in the early morning, and they were both quite tired.  
  
Inside the living room there were two small puffy looking cushions and a three-foot sofa facing the blazing fire. Sirius walked around the couch and slowly laid the boy on his back, then stood up deciding to call Dumbledore and tell him that they have brought Harry.  
  
" Sirius what's that on your hands?" asked Remus in a fairly surprised voice.  
  
Sirius looked at his hands, and gasped. They were almost dripping with some crimson colored liquid. Sirius swallowed hard. This couldn't be what he though it is could it? He glanced up at Remus with frightened eyes.  
  
" You don't think it's b-blood, do you?" asked Sirius in a quiet voice. If his godson was hurt he would. he would. he would do something awful.  
  
Remus didn't want to say yes. "I don't think so, lets check." he said, though he had this really strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It told him not to check.  
  
They both walked slowly to the sleeping boy whose face was turned away. Remus placed his hand on Harry's chin and turned it in order to face him.  
  
Remus wished he hadn't done that. The young mans face was all bloodied up. A deep gash above his left eye was bleeding very bad, and another one on the right side of his forehead. A nasty black bruise was on his right cheek, and one on the side of his lips. His lower one had burst and had a little blood seeping.  
  
Sirius looked down at his hands again. Oh no, he though desperately.  
  
Carefully Sirius lifted the boy to his side, and stopped breathing. Wounds so deep they looked almost black with the blood covering them. Every breath the boy took made his injuries gush more blood. Black bruises covered most of his back, with some whip like marks. With the injuries the boy sustained it was a miracle he survived.  
  
Remus lifted his gaze to look at his best friend. The dark haired man next to him stared without blinking at his godson. A look of guilt plastered on his facial features, making him look almost desperate.  
  
"Sirius. Sirius? Sirius look at me," Remus pleaded as he shook his friend. Finally the fugitive turned his head.  
  
"We have to get Dumbledore, alright? Madam Pomfry can help Harry. Come on Sirius," Remus said, but Sirius just turned to look at his godson, and placed him back in position.  
  
The fireplace was just behind them, but Remus only wanted to avert his friends gaze. But Sirius simply planted himself next to his best friend's only son.  
  
Remus sighed and turned to the dazzling fire behind him. He picked up his wand, and said a few special Latin originated words. Hence in front of him was the headmasters aged face.  
  
" Ah, Remus I take it everything went well," said Dumbledore smiling slightly.  
  
Why do you have to be so cheerful? Remus thought bitterly.  
  
" I'm afraid not, sir. Could you please come with madam Pomfry? Her assistance is needed here, sir," Remus said quickly and was careful not talk about Harry. Especially with Sirius in the room, after all the man did spend 12 years in azkaban. His actions were simply unpredictable.  
  
" I see. I will be there in a moment," with that the frowning face of the headmaster disappeared from the midst of the fireplace.  
  
Remus turned around and went back to kneel next to the unconscious figure. The young boy was breaking a high fever, and sweat rolled into his probably infected injuries.  
  
Suddenly behind him the fire roared and out burst the two figures of Dumbledore and Hogwarts nurse.  
  
" What is the problem?" she asked panting slightly. Her hair was quite frizzy and her robes were wrinkled. She probably just woke up thought Remus.  
  
He took a deep breath and stepped aside, so did Sirius. The man knew how important this is.  
  
Madam Pomfrys face grew as pale as milk. She hurried toward the boy and placed her gentle hand on his face.  
  
" You should see his back," Sirius said his eyes full of anger and guilt and another load of emotions that Remus couldn't explain.  
  
" We found him like this. I think," here Remus cleared his throat. "I think the Dursleys did this to him," he finished.  
  
" And I am sure that they. Will. Pay." Said Sirius a mad feature in his face as he made his way to the door.  
  
Remus quickly stepped in his way. He wasn't going to let Sirius have another excuse if Harry woke up soon.  
  
"You can't go Sirius. What if Harry woke up?" Remus argued with his hands glued to his friends' shoulders. Sirius stopped immediately. He would do anything for his godson. Anything. He failed him once, and now this is twice there wont be a third time.  
  
"Just take a seat Sirius," Remus guided the man to a soft cushion where he obediently sat.  
  
Madam Pomfry opened the med kit that she brought along and went to work. It was a common magical knowledge that if a wound wasn't treated in the next 18 hours of the time it was inflicted, magic wouldn't heal it.  
  
She tried to fix the wounds on his back using spells and potions, but it didn't work. Fear gripped her heart. She didn't have any problem with muggle treatment, but it was just painful and took a long time.  
  
She healed most of the wounds she could with magic, which were a few bruises and cuts. Unfortunately his chest and torso were almost as bad as his backside, though thankfully most of them were fresh wounds and were gone quickly.  
  
By the time she was done it was almost 5:00 am. She double-checked her work. The boy was wrapped with so much gauze he looked as if he were wearing a white shirt. The nurse then placed a few potion bottles that worked for headaches and some pain relievers.  
  
" Are you done Poppy?" asked the headmaster. Madam Pomfry was startled, she thought they had fallen asleep. It was so quiet while she worked.  
  
" Yes. yes, I think I am," She stood up and stretched herself. Her back was so stiff.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sirius. He looked longingly at his godsons face. He just wanted to go and hug him so tight, like the way he used to before that fateful night 14 years ago.  
  
" Now we try to wake him up, Enervate," she said.  
  
Harry fidgeted a little, he felt so warm. He opened him eyes slowly, but he saw many black figures above him.  
  
No, no.  
  
He was back at the Dursleys.  
  
He pressed his back as far away as possible. It hurt so badly. They were trying to grab him. hurt him again.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Well here it is. chapitero twoweto. Anyway I wish to thank all who reviewed. You were great!!! I never even dreamed of getting so many reviews on one chapter. 


End file.
